


Chronoa's pudding(s)

by staerplatinum



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bad Cooking, Chronoa Day 2021, Cooking, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life, almost, for Chronoa Day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: Fu goes to visit Chronoa on her day off and is curious about her cooking skills.
Relationships: Fu/Supreme Kai of Time | Chronoa (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 4





	Chronoa's pudding(s)

**Author's Note:**

> hey everybody!!  
> it's Chronoa Day, so i've decided to try to write something fuxchronoa related since i like them ,, and i hope i gave them justice even tho it's really short due to my writer's block ughh  
> it's slice of life and fluff, two genres i like to write about. hope you like it!! ;;

Sometimes there were cold days in Conton City. When Trunks needed to go on a mission, he left his black jacket to Chronoa. The Supreme Kai of Time wore it on her shoulders, keeping it tight while she still trembled, before she could finally feel warm. Hearing a familiar sound of a Warp and a strong Ki, she turned around to notice Fu outside the temple.

Chronoa kept Trunks’s jacket on her shoulders, covering her chest, while she got up off her chair to reach him. Fu’s smile widened once she approached him enough to take her in his arms. She cheerfully laughed as he kissed her right cheek and kept her waist tight in his arms, the Supreme Kai of Time kissed him back with a rapid contact with his lips. 

«How was your day?» the demon asked, «Did you rest?»

Chronoa shook her head, raising her hand to reach his forehead and lift a small wisp of his hair behind, «I wasn’t able to rest, we were too busy with the Time Patrol» she answered, «But it went well at least!»

«Because I wasn’t there?» Fu arched an eyebrow with a smirk, he received a slight slap on his right shoulder and laughed, «At least it wasn’t my parents again»

The goddess sighed, «Oh, c’mon, let’s not talk about work now…»

«What can we—mm…?» When he looked down, he realized something unusual about her, «Wait… is that Trunks’s jacket?»

Chronoa glanced at the black jacket she had around her shoulders and giggled, «Yeah, don’t think too much about it» and hugged him.

Fu thoughtfully hummed, «I’ve never thought Trunks was so affectionate…»

«Fu, please!» she interrupted him, «He just gave me this because I’m feeling cold lately, don’t worry» she caressed the back of his neck, «And, if Trunks and I became closer… don’t you think I would’ve told you before?»

«Mm… probably»

Fu’s grip freed when Chronoa landed on the ground, bringing him outside the Time Nest. Conton City seemed to be in its usual peace, Time Patrollers either went to finish their missions or to do some shopping. 

While Fu waited behind the shop, Chronoa bought two puddings as Fu suggested (strangely enough for him, Trunks once told him not to make her cook). She reached him in a minute, they sat on the roof of the Time Machine Station together--Chronoa didn’t really care if someone saw them, she was the Supreme Kai of Time after all, as she thought. Fu was completely fine with her ideas, he just wanted to have fun. The Supreme Kai made a spoon appear in her right hand and did the same for the demon, before she could start tasting the pudding.

When she brought the spoon in her mouth, Fu thoughtfully observed her. Who knew why Trunks didn’t want her to cook—Fu often thought she was good as she always said. Chronoa instinctively turned towards him, noticing he didn’t eat his pudding yet.

«What’s wrong? You don’t like it?» she asked.

Fu slightly shook her head, «No, no, it’s not that» he answered, «I’m just curious on how  _ you _ cook»

The smaller Kai’s eyes widened in surprise, «Really?!» she exclaimed, «This is awesome! You’ve never asked me before!» 

«You see, it’s—»

«Come with me!»

Chronoa rapidly took his right hand to fly with him to the portal, returning to the Time Nest once again. She finally introduced him – after a week of dating – to her little house. Despite being small it was quite cozy, even if it was quite disorganized, everything was in its place—it was convenient, like she always thought things should be. This house surely represented her own personality. The kitchen was big enough and was – in Fu’s opinion – a little outdated, but if she was fine with it, he couldn’t oppose.

«I can make delicious puddings!» she stated, «Even Lord Beerus ate one of them!»

Fu slightly winced, fixing his glasses up his nose, «Really? That’s amazing» he chuckled, «I can’t even talk with him… well--it’s probably because you’re the Supreme Kai of Time»

Chronoa nodded convincingly, «Anyway, shall I start?»

When the Supreme Kai started to bring the ingredients to her kitchen, the scientist curiously approached her to see the process. She took a saucepan in which she mixed sugar, cornstarch and salt, then poured some milk. While putting it over medium heat, she constantly stirred until the mixture boiled and became thicker. Fu watched her mixing the egg yolks, before she could get back to stir the mixture. When it was removed from heat, she stirred in butter and vanilla--it was already starting to produce its sweet smell. Chronoa successively took six dessert dishes and poured the pudding.

«It looks easy…» Fu commented.

Chronoa smiled at him, «It actually is!» she replied, covering the dishes to put them inside the refrigerator, «I really hope you’ll like it. Sometimes Whis mocks me when I cook…»

«Whis mocks everyone» the demon said, «Well, Angels can do that…»

The Supreme Kai of Time stayed in silence, sitting on the couch. Fu reached her a moment after, wrapping his broad arms around her. Chronoa hugged him back, resting her head on his chest.

«I wonder why Trunks flees when I start cooking» she continued, «He even says he and his friend can buy food in a supermarket!»

«Maybe he doesn’t have time…» he murmured, «He probably likes your food but doesn’t show it»

Chronoa thoughtfully hummed and nodded, «Yeah, that is like him! He doesn’t show his feelings that often» she looked up at him, «That’s why I made four more puddings. So he can eat one!»

Fu nodded as well, «But what are we waiting for? I thought we were going to eat it»

She chuckled, «We have to wait one hour until it’s chilled, be patient!»

The demon let out a light sigh, resting his head on her small lap. The Supreme Kai giggled and caressed his hair, some locks intertwined between her fingers. Letting himself relax, Fu’s eyes closed by themselves and as Chronoa noticed, he tried to keep an eye open. 

«Are you tired from the journey?» she asked.

Fu slowly nodded, «Yeah…»

«Don’t stress out too much… I know you work a lot»

Chronoa leaned on her back to reach his lips, when he kissed her back she let out a smile between their lips. Once their kiss loosened, they looked into each other’s eyes for a moment.

«Oh… I’m so hungry…» he whined.

She laughed, «Wait a little bit longer!»

«Can’t you skip time so we can eat?»

«No, it’s a crime! Even I can’t do that»

Fu rested his hands on her knees, «Oh, man…»

Chronoa arched an eyebrow, looking at him, «But our race can also survive without eating and doesn’t feel hunger. How can you…?»

The scientist got up to sit next to her, «Well, you know I’m not fully a Core Person--because of my father and um, my mother who basically created him»

«Oh, that’s right…» she murmured, «You also have other races’ genes»

Fu nodded, resting his head on her shoulder. It was incredible to see how Fu was different when he was alone with her, he often went around to mess up with history making her and other gods mad—but when he was embraced by her soft arms, the scientist was a completely different person. Although Fu had always loved seeing Chronoa getting mad, she was really cute.

«Oh, they should be ready now!»

An hour flies when someone is thinking about something else, apparently. Chronoa got up off the couch and Fu’s eyes widened once she opened the refrigerator to take a pudding out. She successively handed it to the demon, who started to taste it right away. He stopped for a second after he brought the spoon in his mouth, thinking--why did Trunks hide the fact she was such a  _ great cook _ ? 

Chronoa’s glance saddened in worry, thinking he probably didn’t like it. While she thought to be good, she often noticed how Trunks fled every time she cooked something. Every single time. Or when Whis mocked her, and when Beerus got mad at her. When she saw Fu’s eyes shining, she clenched her fists.

«So…? How is it?»

Fu slowly swallowed, while he looked down at her, «I love it…»

Chronoa’s eyes widened in surprise, «Really?!»

«Yes, I would eat ten of those! How can you be so good?» he commented, as he went back to eat the pudding.

She nervously chuckled, her cheeks colored in red, «Well, it isn’t actually so hard to make a pudding, but… thank you! I’m glad you like it!»

Chronoa had probably never seen someone enjoying her food as Fu did, and it was only his first time. She knew he had quite particular tastes, thus it was also one of the main reasons he liked it. Once he finished the pudding, she happily smiled at him.

«Another one?» she asked.

«Absolutely!»

She laughed and opened the refrigerator to hand him one more pudding. If she knew that before, she would have invited him more often.

And Chronoa surely wanted to know Trunks’s reaction acknowledging this new fact.


End file.
